


History Has Its Eyes On You

by m0rkl



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Ratings may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:39:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0rkl/pseuds/m0rkl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have no control who lives, who dies, who tells your story. Thats the reality of war and Allen understands that well. But if someone has to tell his story, he's glad his records lie in the hands of the Bookman's apprentice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History Has Its Eyes On You

 

            Before Bookman Junior even saw the boy, he had already begun the records for Allen Walker. Bookman had told him they were to go visit Hevlaska. They road the elevator down in silence, the slight wind rustling Junior’s bright red hair. Anyone else in the Order might find the usually talkative his silence odd, but this was Bookman business. There was no need to uphold his persona. When they reached the bottom, a glowing figure emerged from the darkness.

 

            “Hevlaska.” Bookman greeted the ethereal woman.

 

            “Bookman.” She nodded in response. “I take it you came to hear about the prophecy?” A pointed look from the elderly man was enough of an answer. “A two days ago, a parasitic user by the name of Allen Walker arrived at the Order. May I assume Komui filled you in on the problems that occurred with the Gatekeeper?” Bookman frowned uncharacteristically, but nodded. Lavi noticed but pushed it to the back of his mind. It was irrelevant to the records. “ When Komui brought him to me, he panicked. His innocence arm was still under the effects of the anesthetic and when he attempted to activate, his arm malfunctioned, but I was able to easily fix it after he calmed down. Despite his lack of knowledge about innocence, Walker has a synchronization rate of 83%. Unusually high for someone his age.”

 

            “And this prophecy you spoke of?”

 

            “In the future when darkness dominates this planet, Allen Walker’s innocence will create the extraordinary Destroyer of Time.” She stated in her tremendous, haunting voice. It always made Lavi shiver at his core. “There is something about him, but I cannot determine what. All I can tell you is that this boy will be someone that the Bookman clan will need keep their eyes on.”

 

            Bookman gave Lavi a glance. It was the only communication he needed for the junior to understand what he must do. The records for Allen Walker began here.

**Author's Note:**

> The title was obviously inspired by History Has Its Eyes On You from Hamilton


End file.
